On aurait pu
by FleurCannibale
Summary: OS Lucas/Haley Ils ont fait leur vie chacun de leur côté mais ils se sont aimé et ils auraient pu être beaucoup plus que de simples amis...


On aurait pu…

_L'univers de One Tree Hill ne m'appartient pas._

_Alors voici un petit OS sur Lucas et Haley._

_J'ai eu envie de l'écrire après avoir vu les premiers épisodes de la saison 5, ils étaient tellement proches et Lucas était vraiment paternel avec Cet OS se passe au début de la saison 5._

Haley n'en pouvait plus, leur vie de rêve devenait un cauchemar !

Nathan buvait et se morfondait sur sa carrière perdue, il devenait comme son père et ça effrayait Haley.

Finirait-elle en droguée incapable de s'occuper de son fils comme Deb ?

Elle soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains, il fallait qu'elle tienne pour Jamie, son adorable petit garçon, son rayon de soleil qui avait besoin de sa maman.

Oui il fallait qu'elle soit forte pour lui !

Haley sortit de sa voiture qui était garée devant chez Lucas.

Heureusement qu'elle l'avait, sans lui elle serait devenu folle depuis un moment !

Elle ouvrit la porte et sourit devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, Lucas et Jamie était en grande discussion pendant que le petit garçon dessinait.

__Alors ça avance ton dessin bonhomme ?_

__Ca avance ton livre ?_

Jamie regarda son oncle avec de grands yeux innocents et celui-ci se releva et lui donna une tape paternelle sur l'épaule.

__Je vais te laisser finir ça tranquille._

Haley éclata de rire et Lucas et Jamie remarquèrent enfin sa présence.

Le petit garçon se jeta dans les bras de sa mère et elle le prit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

__Alors tu t'es bien amusé avec tonton Lucas ?_

__Oui mais il n'écrit toujours pas ! _

Haley éclata de rire et se tourna vers l'écrivain en panne d'inspiration.

__Tu te fais remettre à ta place par un enfant de cinq ans, les temps sont durs !_

__Que veux-tu il est malin, il a tout pris de sa mère, elle a aussi une fâcheuse tendance à se moquer de moi !_

Haley lui tira la langue puis reporta son attention sur son bout de chou.

__Bon maintenant on va…rentrer._

Le mot lui écorcha la bouche, elle allait rentrer chez elle et ne savait pas dans quel état serait la maison ou son mari. Certainement que la première serait saccagée et le second soûl.

Lucas remarqua son trouble et passa son bras autour de sa taille dans une attitude protectrice.

__Ca ne peut pas continuer Hales, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose._

Haley hocha la tête puis reposa Jamie par terre.

__Va m'attendre quelques instants dans la voiture mon chéri._

L'enfant hocha la tête puis sortit.

Haley le regarda partir en souriant malgré tout ce qui se passait entre eux en ce moment Nathan lui avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux.

__Hales…_

Haley tourna la tête vers Lucas et lui fit un pauvre sourire puis ils s'assirent sur le canapé de ce dernier.

__Il faut qu'il réagisse, il a une femme et un fils formidable, il ne peut pas tout gâcher. _

__Pourtant c'est ce qu'il fait, _répondit-elle tristement

Ils baissèrent tout les deux la tête ne sachant plus quoi faire ni quoi dire.

__Tu te souviens quand on était petits et que nous parlions de ton père, tu disais que tu étais le plus chanceux des deux parce qu'il t'avait abandonné et que grâce à ça tu avais Keith._

Lucas hocha la tête mais il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.

__J'ai l'impression que tout se répète, Nathan devient comme Dan et toi tu es un oncle formidable et presque un père pour Jamie._

__Alors je ferais mieux de porter un gilet pare-balle la prochaine fois que je verrais Nathan !_

Haley lui sourit puis soupira.

__Tout était tellement plus simple quand il n'y avait que nous deux._

__Ton horrible bonnet._

__Tes blagues idiotes !_

__Elles n'étaient pas idiotes mes blagues !_

__Oh que si, _répondit la jeune femme en riant

__Non mais tu vas voir !_

Il se jeta sur elle et la chatouilla.

Haley roula sur le canapé, se débattant pour échapper aux attaques de son meilleur ami.

Soudain leurs visages se trouvèrent tout près l'un de l'autre et ils arrêtèrent de rire pour se regarder dans les yeux.

Lucas se pencha un peu plus et embrassa Haley.

Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et approfondit leur baiser.

C'était tendre, doux comme le premier baiser de deux adolescents qui ne connaissent encore rien des affres de la vie et de l'amour pourtant c'était deux adultes dont une mère de famille qui se l'échangeaient.

Mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça alors ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre.

Ils étaient tout les deux gênés de ce qu'il venait de se passer et n'osaient pas se regarder.

Ce fut Haley qui rompit le silence.

__Ca devait se passer._

__Pardon ?_

__Ca, ce baiser, ça devait se passer un jour ou l'autre._

__Pourquoi ?_

Haley lui sourit.

__Parce que pendant toute notre enfance et une partie de notre adolescence on s'aimait. On était des gosses et on osait pas se l'avouer mais on s'aimait._

Lucas baissa la tête, elle avait raison, ils s'étaient aimés avec l'innocence et la maladresse du premier amour.

__Et on a connu la passion du grand amour mais chacun de notre côté. On aurait pu être plus que des amis Lucas. Je suis sûre que si on n'avait pas connu la passion dévorante on aurait pu être heureux ensemble, on se serait mariés et on aurait des enfants, on aurait continué de s'aimer avec cette tendresse amoureuse. On aurait été un couple stable. Mais la passion balaye tout le reste._

__Tu as raison, on aurait pu…_

__Lucas… Si je t'ai embrassé c'est parce qu'en ce moment mon couple va mal mais…_

__Mais ?_

__Lindsey et toi êtes heureux, ce que tu ressens pour elle ce n'est pas de la passion ni le grand amour. Si tu devais choisir entre elle et moi je sais que tu me choisirais. Ce que tu ressens pour elle n'éclipse pas tout le reste._

Lucas détourna le regard, en effet si il regrettait son geste c'était pas rapport à Nathan pas une seule seconde il n'avait pensé à Lindsey.

__Tu sais même si Nathan et moi ne sommes pas heureux en ce moment je sais que les choses s'arrangeront, le grand amour survit à tout._

Lucas hocha la tête même si il ne comprenait pas en quoi ça le concernait.

Haley quant à elle sourit, se leva et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Mais quand donc ce grand rêveur comprendrait-il enfin que Brooke était la femme de sa vie ?

FIN

_PS :J'adore les reviews ;)_


End file.
